the_secret_programsfandomcom-20200213-history
Communist France
In light of recent events, it should be noted this has nothing to do with real-life France and it is even stated this takes place in an alternate universe. Communist France was an alternate timeline version of France that was converted to communism through persuasion from other members of the communist party. In this timeline, France was able to acquire so much military power it was able to violently annex many of its surrounding countries and eventually the US. History France became a communist country in 1941 (around the same time the Red Scare started in America, coincidentally). The rise of the French Communist Army (FCA) began in 1952 as General Fieri joined the FCA and convinced Italy's president (in this timeline, Italy was known as the Italian Republic) to join forces with France. Since the Italian Republic in this timeline was very large as it had captured surrounding countries earlier in the timeline. At this time, the two countries were temporarily known as the French-Italian Communist Alliance (FICA). Together, FICA conquered much of the surrounding armies, including that of England. The only European country spared was Ireland, known in this universe as the Irish Isles. In 1964, FICA led an assault on the US and successfully defeated and annexed it, now making the countries called the American-French-Italian Legion (AFIL). A year later, AFIL did the same thing to Canda, now being called CAFIL (Canadian-American-French-Italian Legion). Soon after the annexation of Canada, France annexed Mexico and its surrounding countries. France had taken over the entirety of North and Central America. About 20 years later, CAFIL was renamed to France, as it was originally named. France became the world's strongest country, and as such was a great threat to all other world powers. France became of very big concern to North Korea (in this universe known as East Korea, since the Koreas split vertically instead of horizontally, making South Korea known as West Korea). In 1989, East Korea threatened France with nuclear arms in an attempt to release all of the previous countries it had annexed, as EK just wanted everything to go back to the way it was, or have no "way" at all. France, of course, denied to follow EK's demands, and thus was the start of the French-Korean War of 1990. The war lasted 10 days, but the results were almost the same as the results of the war in the Fallout video game series. In the end, France and much of the world was destroyed thanks to this war, and now lay in shambles in this universe. Luckily, that is not the universe we live in. Trivia * Ironically, the French Communist Dictator (yes, it was a communist dictatorship) usually included the message "Fallout 3 is coming soon!" with the French propaganda as the third Fallout was to be released soon before the French-Korean War of 1990. ** The video game and technology industries were much more advanced in this timeline, probably due to the visitation of technologically-superior aliens from Venus during the first hundred years of human kind's existence. *** The NES in this timeline was invented in 1762, technically before the US was even a country Category:Countries Category:Communism